1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is so far known a ceramic heater including a disk-shaped ceramic plate with an upper surface defining a wafer placement surface on which a wafer is to be placed. In one known example of that type ceramic heater, an inner-peripheral-side heater element is embedded in an inner peripheral zone of the ceramic plate, and an outer-peripheral-side heater element is embedded in an outer peripheral zone of the ceramic plate (see, e.g., PTL 1).